


Lost Identity

by Captainswan4ever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Future, Mon-El - Freeform, Mon-el defense squad, Time Travel, justice for Mon-el, kara zor-el - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainswan4ever/pseuds/Captainswan4ever
Summary: After defeating Reign she thought that she would have a sense of where home is but she still can't pin point what's missing. When she hears about Mon-el going back to the future with Winn and she knew what she’s going to do. Join them in the future. She needs to find out who she is and what she wants out of her life.





	Lost Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft that I am about to post at 1:13 in the morning so ignore the grammer and spelling errors. I wanted to share this work and see what people think about it.

     I thought this was it, the time when I felt like coming home to earth. going to Argo was amazing but It just wasn't me. So when I got to Earth I thought then I would find my home but it just went into that same cycle. Then after Reign was defeated Mon-el told me about going back to the future and in a way I envy of a place where I belonged, maybe this was the way for me to find a home like Mon-el did. Even though I would miss Alex, James, and Lena, but it will only be for a while and they can live without me for a while.

 

     "Mon wait, can I come with you I need a sense of identity and I am not confident about what I am. I know that I am not full Krytonian anymore but I also don't feel human, I have hid so long and you said that in the future superheroes are free to be who they are.” Mon-el nodded not really getting what I am trying to say.”I want to experience, the sence of freedom to be who you are that is if you would have me on board" he starred up in shock not believing the words that were coming out of my mouth and neither could I, I always knew who I was but I just feel so lost. "of course you can but what about here, who will protect the world when you are gone" I smiled " I wouldn't worry too much about they have J'onn and superman plus I heard rumors of a partial accelerator explosion and a bow wielding vigilantly so if they are anyway like the ones I know then the earth will be fine plus I am plaining to come back I just don't know when.” He smiled at me “okay then welcome aboard partner” he says with a wink, I swear he makes me fall in love with him more and more each day.

  
       I walked inside to my appartment waiting for Alex to show up. As the more time goes by the more nervious I get. I heard the door rattle and told he it was opened. When she say me she was confused beliveing that it was some kind of attack or drama. I motioned her over to sit on the couch and then I will explain everything.

  
      “Alex I love you and you are my sister, my friend, and my home but lately I have been feeling out of sorts, I thought that maybe I belonged on krypton but stuff just seemed so odd to me and then earth was like coming home but then to find so intresting news that your ex and best friend are going back to the future. I just dont feel like this is my home anymore.” I took a deep breath and said “I’ve decided to go to the future with them to help with the brainiac disease and then come back but I need this Alex.” She was in shock and I dont blame her but I already made up my desiction. “I guess you made up your mind then but all I would say is good luck and find yourself out there saving the future.” And then she embraced me like there was no tomorrow.

  
      Next J’onn he probally be the easiest because I have a suspistion that he needs time too after his fathers death. “Hey J’onn we need to talk about work and stuff.” Dang that sound weird should have wordded that diffrently. “So I know I don’t work here but I am taking a leave to the future” I was waiting for the question about why, but all I got and a smirk and whispered ‘he better treat you good’ and gave me a nod of understanding and went on. After there was a DEO going away party and a sabatical leave party at CATCO. I am going to miss this place but I need answers I think as I step onto the legion’s ship greeted Mon-el and Winn and we were off on another adventure.


End file.
